


this is a bad idea

by sunshineeandsunflowers



Series: Chardee tumblr prompts [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineeandsunflowers/pseuds/sunshineeandsunflowers
Summary: Charlie and Dee begrudgingly give into each other. (Mostly) Unspoken feelings ensue.prompt from a tumblr ask: first real "I love you"





	this is a bad idea

After they skip def poetry to have sex on Dee’s couch, Charlie and Dee don’t feel right for a couple days. They’re jumpy and awkward, and all they want is for things to go back to normal; but every time Charlie so much as glances at Dee, all he can think about is running his hands up her back and kissing her like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. And Dee, every time she looks at Charlie, can only think of the way he looked at her right before they royally screwed their friendship. Quite literally. 

There are numerous attempts at ignoring this over the next couple of days: they go along with any insulting done by the gang and try to ignore this surfaced feeling of longing. It all comes to a head when Mac and Dennis make them close down the bar; it’s a typically slow Saturday night, and there are only two or three people scattered across the bar. Dee is behind the bar, serving up a beer every now and then, while Charlie is beating up rats in the darkness of the basement. At half past one, Dee starts to shoo out the small amount of patrons.

“All right, get lost, dickwads. We’re closed now! Out, out.” Dee cleared the tables of beer bottles and glasses, before heading behind the bar to wipe it down. She hated that her stupid brother always found away to make her to all the dirty work; she was angrily drying off beer steins when Charlie emerged, covered in dirt and grime and wielding his rat bat. 

“Can you believe those assholes always do this to us, Charlie? I mean, I certainly do not remember signing up to have to do this shit.” Dee looked up at Charlie then, and she got that annoying feeling in her stomach, the one she kept getting when she looked at him. Maybe she was having indigestion; she made a mental note to go to the free clinic to get some shit to deal with that. Charlie stuck his bat on a shelf behind the bar, and only nodded in agreement as he took a beer and downed half of it in one go. Dee kept going, “I mean those two are always off doing some kind of scheme, and Frank certainly doesn’t give a shit about me; I am tired of being taken advantage of. You should be too, Charlie. No one should have to--” 

Charlie mainly kissed her so she would stop talking. He was worn out after a day in the basement, and hearing her shrill voice complain on and on was grating on his nerves; not to mention, he’s pretty sure the carbon monoxide is worse than normal down there. He’d also decided to stop caring about that it was Dee, Dennis’ sister who is shrill and annoying and looks like a bird, and start thinking about Dee, the person he’s known for twenty-odd years who is punchy and intense and looks like a bird (Charlie has always loved birds). Dee really wants to push him away; she wants to push him off her, and make fun of him, and go home to forget this ever happened. Again. Somehow, though, they end up fucking on the bar. Dee is zipping her jeans back up when she tells Charlie this cannot happen again. 

When Charlie wakes up in Dee’s bed the next morning, he is lying on his stomach with an arm thrown over her waist casually. Dee wakes up soon after, still groggy with sleep looking at him, and maybe that’s why she comes up with an idea. “Charlie, what do you say about keeping this going, but not telling the guys about it?” She says it quickly, hoping he might not hear her; but, he does. He considers it for a split second before saying, “This is a bad idea.” He leans over and kisses her anyway. 

This goes on for some time, and they soon realize how oblivious the gang is. Or maybe oblivion is confused with a lack of caring. They still make jabs at each other, either out of habit or preservation of their facade. It’s been something like nine months, and Charlie is back at Dee’s apartment; Frank was off with Ponderosa, and Mac and Dennis were off on their monthly dinner, so Dee and Charlie were yet again forced to close down the bar. They didn’t care too much about closing anymore, mostly because it gave them a place to fool around without worrying about someone finding them. Dee was coming out of the shower, grabbing one of Charlie’s shirts out of her dresser; he had taken to leaving various shirts and pairs of jeans at her places for when he’d stay over. She plopped onto the bed, “Your turn, Charlie. You smell like a wet cat.” Charlie scrunched up his nose, “Dee, I don’t find anything wrong with smelling like one of the best animals, and, besides, I don’t know why I couldn’t just shower with you?” Dee groaned. “We have had this conversation four times, there is not enough room in my shower. We would just fall down! Look, you have to shower. I love you very much but I will not tolerate this stench, Charlie!” 

She did not even realize what she had said for a couple seconds. He looked at her wide-eyed. They both started yelling. 

“You love me?” “No I don’t!” “You said you loved me!” “No I didn’t!” “I love you too.” Now it was Dee’s turn to look at Charlie with wide eyes. They had not said that before. Well, they had, but not like this. Not in her bed after nine months of secretly screwing each other every time they got a second alone. There was weight to it now. They just started at each other for a couple of seconds, and then Charlie practically tackled her. They had sex in her bed, and then in her shower. They did fall, but they didn’t mind much. They don’t talk about feelings too much, but they know. They love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> okay sorry if this looks ugly- nothing is formatting the way i want it to 
> 
> hope ya'll like this take on Chardee confessing their love!!


End file.
